nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell changes (Community Patch Project)
Balance changes Several spells have major issues probably in all environments, most of them was "patched" in the 3.5 edition of rules, well community patch took that in account, if there was request for any spell balance. * Regeneration ** Stacking with itself was disabled * Aura versus alignment ** Only one alignment now can be active at the same time (due to bug where if both were active, anyone was struck by both auras no matter of alignment) * Bombardment ** Now capped at 20d8 damage (by 3.5 dnd rules (Spell Compendium); reason for doing this is that druid's spell selection is very very limited, now there is one more good spell!) * Healing Sting (from beta3 version up) ** saving throw removed (by 3.5 dnd rules (Spell Compendium); same reason as bombardment) New Features Several new features have been added into some spells. This was done mostly to make the casting of these spells more user friendly. * All weapon/armor boosts - Blackstaff, Darkfire, Deafning Clang, Bless Weapon, Flame weapon, Keen, Holy sword, Magic weapon, Greater magic weapon, Blade thirs, Bless (if cast on bolts) ** added VFX if cast on target at ground * Aura of vitality ** range increased to long * Call lightning ** lighntning bolt VFX will appear even in case that target avoids the spell aplication via evasion, however effect will be "misplaced" * Continual flame ** any item that this spell is cast at is now marked as stolen to disable the cast/sell exploit (a module switch have been added to disable this feature, see x2_inc_switches) * Fireball ** removed special spell ID check that disabled custom content * Ghoul touch: AOE enter ** added metamagic into duration ** added saving throw subtype (poison) * Harm and Inflict spell family ** touch attack removed if cast on undead (roll wasn't used in this case anyway) * Implosion ** saving throw subtype changed to none (this is workaroud for new saving throw behaviour) * Infestation of maggots ** initial ability damage is now applied even if target already suffer with secondary effect ** disease immune creatures aren't affected now * Mass haste ** removed number allies affected cap * Melf's Acid arrow * initial damage is now applied even if target already suffer with secondary effect * Scare ** implementation changed to be closer to dnd rules, so now the target that fails the saving throw get fear effect but not the ab/dmg penalty (he couldn't fight anyway) as this penalty is reserved for those who succees in the save (which will make this spell hopefully a bit more usefull) * Wail of banshee ** implementation changed a bit to mach description more. First there is delay 3.0 to wait for banshee VFX to scream. Only then is the area of effect set up, so those smart enough can run away from it, and avoid to be affected if lucky. Second, the targets are then affected gradually ordered by distance from epicenter. Spell Fixes * All Ability spells - Bull's strength, Cat's grace, Owl's wisdom, Fox's cunning, Eagle's splendor, Endurance and their greater versions ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in bonus 2-7 instead of 3-7 in greater version bonus was accidentaly correct) ** BG's version of Bull's strength stacked with normal ** Harper's version of Cat's grace and Eagle's splendor stacked with normal (stacking issues solved via feat.2da) ** Greater bull's strength removed any previous Bull's strength implications (I believe this wasn't meant to not stack because other greater ability spells don't have it, however someone did this spell by copy&paste from Bull's Strength so thats it...) * Acid fog ** damage in heartbeat was same for all creatures in AOE ** saving throw in heartbeat did nothing (saving throw was removed, haven't better idea whats with it) * Aid ** temp HP stacked * Awaken ** maximized metamagic didn't worked ** spell stacked before * Bane ** spell didn't removed invisibility/GS effect ** was missing saving throw VFX ** immunity feedback corrected (was spoken as a whisper by caster) * Banishment ** area of effect was implemented around the caster (visually not correct because you can cast it at distant location) ** HD Pool was lowered only in case that target resisted the spell or suceeded in save ** killing method could fail in special case (magic damage immune/resistant + death magic immune) * Battletide ** moving bug fixed, now caster gains benefit of aura all the time, (not guaranteed to the others, thats module-related) * Bigby's clenched fist ** added saving throw subtype (paralyse) * Black blade of disaster ** enhancement bonus wasn't calculated properly ** concentration check now take in consideration also these actions: *** recover trap *** examine trap *** set trap *** open lock *** lock * Blade thirst ** signal event never fired * Bless ** spell was always centered to caster not target * Bless weapon ** duration was round/level if cast on bolt (now same as for normal effect) * Blood frenzy ** the spell couldn't be recast until expired * Burning hands ** cone could in certain circumstances affect caster (specific angle, full PvP, spell mantle protection) * Call lightning ** lighting bolt VFX didn't appeared if target exploded * Charm Monster or Animal and Charm Person ** in certain circumstances, it could affect even wrong race like undead (spell mantle) * Circle of doom ** Caster level was counted (twice) in the empowered version, now only dice is empowered * Cloud of bewilderment ** alignment immune creatures were ommited * Cloudkill ** damage in heartbeat was same for all creatures in AOE * Color spray ** cone could in certain circumstances affect caster ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 6-9 instead of 6-10) * Combust ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 6-28 instead of 7-33 (spell caster levels 3-10) and 4-19 instead of 6-24 (spell caster levels 3-10) for secondary damage) * Cone of cold ** cone could in certain circumstances affect caster * Confusion ** extended metamagic didn't worked * Creeping doom ** SR check in AOE enter removed * Endure elements ** extended metamagic didn't worked * Destruction ** saving throw subtype changed to death * Dirge ** aoe signalized wrong spell ID ** moving bug fixed, now caster gains benefit of aura all the time, (not guaranteed to the others, thats module-related) * Dismissal ** area of effect was centered on caster * Divine power ** was removing temporary hitpoits even from other sources * Dominate person ** added monstrous humanoids into affected races list (when compared against Charm person and Hold person, only Domintate person didn't included them) * Doom ** missing saving throw VFX added ** immunity feedback corrected (was shown as floating text) ** saving throw check occured before SR check * Drown ** in certain circumstances, it could affect even wrong race like undead (spell mantle) * Entangle ** incorporeal creatures could been affected * Evard's black tentacles ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in tentacle number 8-26 instead of 12-36 (for caster levels 7-20) and damage 5-13 instead of 7-15) ** saving throw subtype changed to paralyse * Fire storm ** wasn't properly capped ** fixed special case where target wasn't damaged at all (evasion, failed in first save but suceeded in second one) ** damage values were always even (special odd value workaround added, so either divine or fire damage will be odd to match total damage value) * Finger of death ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 17-57 instead of 24-87 (spell caster levels 13-40)) * Feeblemind ** beam VFX didn't appeared when target resisted spell or succeeded in will save ** maximized metamagic was quadrupling the result of the dice ** was missing saving throw VFX ** immunity feedback corrected (was spoken as whisper by caster) * Flame strike ** fixed special case when damage wasn't applied (evasion, failed in first save but suceeded in second one) ** damage values were always even (special odd value workaround added, so either divine or fire damage will be odd to match total damage value) * Gate ** removed loot from summoned balor * Geedle's electric loop ** always tried to stun creature with improved evasion who suceeded in first save * Ghoul touch ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in duration 3-11 instead of 4-13 rounds) ** saving throw subtype changed to paralyse * Glyph of Warding ** DC for this spell was always 14 ** this spell doesn't allowed spellcraft saving throw bonus * Grease ** incorporeal creatures could been affected * Greater planar binding ** added saving throw subtype (paralyse) * Greater spell mantle ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in spell levels 11-28 instead of 16-33) * Healing circle ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in value 10-32 instead of 15-42) * Healing sting ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in value 6-49 instead of 9-69 (caster levels 5-40)) * Hold animal, Hold monster and Hold person ** added saving throw subtype (paralyse) * Horizikal's boom ** mind immune creatures were immune to the blind (technically: saving throw subtype changed to none) * Inferno ** had incorrect VFX when spell was resisted * Infestation of maggots ** killing method could fail in special case (magic damage immune/resistant creature) * Lesser planar binding ** was missing saving throw VFX ** added saving throw subtype (paralyse) * Lesser spell mantle ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in spell levels 7-12 instead of 10-15) * Mage armor ** stacked with shadow conjuration variant * Magic circle against alignment ** fixed lost of bonus when player with his own circle was subject to someone other's circle ** moving bug fixed, now caster gains benefit of aura all the time, (not guaranteed to the others, thats module-related) * Magic missile ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 2-7 instead of 3-7) * Magic vestment ** never auto-targetted any shield if cast at character (without armor) * Melf's Acid arrow ** incorrect VFX when spell was resisted * Mestil's acid breath ** cone could in certain circumstances affect caster * Mind Fog ** was missing immunity feedback * Nature balance ** empower metamagic empowered total value not just dice part (empower fix resulted in healing 19-76 instead of 27-96 (caster levels 15-40)) * Negative energy burst ** didn't worked on friendly undead on low difficulty setting ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 6-32 instead of 9-42 (caster levels 5-20)) ** undead took saving throw and healing could be halved in case of suceed in save ** saving throw check occured before SR check * Negative energy ray ** beam VFX didn't appeared at friendly targets on low difficulty * Phantasmal Killer ** second saving throw subtype changed to fear (as per spell's descriptors) ** missing feedback when target was fear immune * Planar binding ** added saving throw subtype (paralyse) * Prismatic spray ** cone could in certain circumstances affect caster ** added saving throw subtype (paralyse) versus paralyse effect * Ray of enfeeblement ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 2-14 instead of 3-16) ** beam VFX didn't appeared at friendly targets on low difficulty * Ray of frost ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 2-7 instead of 3-7) * Shelgarn's persistent blade ** damage reduction was 25 instead of 5 * Shield of faith ** did signalized wrong spell ID * Silence ** moving bug fixed, now caster gains benefit of aura all the time (not guaranteed to the others, thats module-related) * Scare ** attack and damage penalty affected also fear/mind immune * Slay living ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in damage 13-67 instead of 18-87 (caster levels 9-40)) ** touch attack occured after SR check (united with other similar spells to "first touch then ask" behaviour) * Sleep ** zzZZZ vfx could appeared on immune creatures ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in HD 5-10 instead of 7-12) ** there was another bonus (+2) to the duration * Spell mantle ** empower metamagic empowered total damage not just dice part (empower fix resulted in spell levels 9-20 instead of 13-24)- * Spike growth ** aoe set up wrong exit script * Stinking Cloud ** alignment immune creatures were ommited ** was missing immunity feedback ** now properly removes any old daze effects, if the target succeds in the save * Stoneskin ** stacked with shades variant * Storm of vengeace ** the spell didn't do any damage last tenth round of the duration * Sun burst ** was missing saving throw VFX ** killing method could fail in special case (magic damage immune/resistant vampire) * Sunbeam ** second save at DC 0 removed ** damage wasn't properly calculated in case that there would be both undead and non-undead creatures in AoE * Tashas's hideous laughter ** alignment immune creatures were ommited ** was missing maximize and empower metamagic in duration calculation * Undeath to death ** line of sight wasn't checked, spell now doesn't affect creatures behind walls (since the AoE is twice as big as its usual for any other spell, this was really off) ** saving throw check occured before SR check ** maximized version of this spell wasn't properly capped ** spell affected the most distant creatures first instead of nearest ** killing method could fail in special case (divine damage immune/resistant undead) * Vampire touch ** all temp hitpoints was removed even from other sources ** temp hitpoints were removed even in case that target was dead * Vine mine, Camouflage ** aoe signalized wrong spell ID * Vine mine, Entangle ** aoe signalized wrong spell ID ** incorporeal creatures could been affected * Vine mine, Hamper movement ** aoe signalized wrong spell ID ** incorporeal creatures could been affected ** didn't removed all applications of the slow effect from this spell * Wail of Banshee ** had double death VFX * Weird ** had double death VFX ** missing death VFX when spell killed creature lower than 4HD ** second saving throw subtype changed to fear (as per spell's descriptors) ** was missing immunity feedback * Wounding whispers ** damage wasn't random